


Mots de tête

by Melie



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norrington a souvent souffert de maux de tête...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mots de tête

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

Les maux de tête, Norrington connaît. Au début de sa carrière, ils étaient liés au stress, à sa volonté de bien faire, d'impressionner – le Gouverneur, et sa toute jeune fille, si charmante, dont l'amitié lui était si précieuse.

Monté en grade, les maux de tête n'étaient plus tant lié à lui-même, mais plutôt dus aux erreurs de ses subordonnés, erreurs dont il se devait d'assumer la responsabilité – même lorsque les subordonnés en question étaient au-delà de tout espoir d'amélioration. Il était leur supérieur, leurs bavures devenaient ses bavures. Une clé égarée, un prisonnier échappé... chaque fois que l'un de ses hommes buvait trop, ou se montrait trop bavard, c'était sur lui que tout retombait. Non pas que le gouverneur lui reprochât quoique ce soit, non, jamais ouvertement, bien au contraire, son savoir-faire et son sens du commandement étaient toujours salués, et souvent récompensés. Mais la tâche était là.

Les maux de têtes se firent plus intenses une fois que Jack Sparrow fut entré dans sa vie à force de grands gestes et de piraterie. C'est à peine si la joie d'avoir arrêté ce mécréant put empêcher les migraines de se manifester suite au rejet d'Elizabeth... puis au kidnapping de cette dernière, après quoi le pirate échappa de ses geôles.

Les maux de tête s'accumulèrent. Images d'Elizabeth, de Will Turner, bientôt remplacées par celles de Sparrow. Sparrow à qui il avait donné une journée d'avance, Sparrow qu'il pourchassa à travers les mers.

Sparrow et ses grands mots, Sparrow et ses mouvements lascifs, comme ceux d'une femme de mauvaise vertu, lorsqu'il l'attrapait enfin et le jetait au cachot.

 _« Allons, James, il fait froid ici, vous savez... »_  
« Vous n'allez tout de même pas me laisser sans compagnie pendant toute une nuit... »  
« Pourquoi vous ne me relâcheriez pas tout de suite ? Après tout, nous savons tous deux comment tout cela va se terminer... »  
  
Puis la tempête. Le naufrage. La démission... il ne put en dormir de la nuit. Les journées à errer, de bar en bar. Sparrow encore.

 _« James, vous ici ? »_  
« Permettez-moi de vous dire, mon cher, que votre tenue laisse à désirer... pourquoi ne pas l'enlever, tout simplement ? »  
« Pourquoi ne pas... »  
« Encore un verre, Commodore ? Ah, pardon, je voulais dire ex-Commodore... »  
  
Et les maux de tête cessèrent. Ceux qu'il avait connus. Remplacés par un nouveau genre. Ils ne l'assaillaient plus le soir – non, le soir, les soirées, les soirées étaient passées à boire, il n'avait plus le temps pour les maux de tête, ou alors peut-être bien qu'il ne les remarquait plus – mais le matin, au réveil, lorsqu'il se redressait dans un lit souvent miteux, parfois accompagné, parfois seul, seul avec ses maux de tête.

Les maux de tête, James connaît.

« Alors, on flemmarde ? »

Stress, contrariété, obsession, gueule de bois. Tant qu'à faire, il préfère ça à l'humiliation.

« Mal à la tête, moussaillon ? »

Il s'essuie le front.

« Non.  
\- Tant mieux, parce qu'il y a un pont à récurer...  
_ Et j'imagine que c'est à moi de le faire ?  
\- Vous avez tout compris, James. Et il y a intérêt à ce que ce soit...  
\- Eclatant de propreté ? J'ignorais que ce concept était familier aux pirates...  
\- Je vous conseillerais de garder ce genre de commentaires pour vous. Après tout, vous êtes sous mon commandement... »

James a un petit rire. Il se lève néanmoins, enfile ses habits. Un autre matin. Pas une auberge minable, cette fois – le Black Pearl, rien de moins. Et Sparrow, toujours Sparrow pour le narguer. S'il avait su cela lors de la migraine précédente, il aurait bien ri...

« Vous fermerez la porte derrière vous. Vous ne voudriez pas que l'équipage soit au courant de notre débauche... n'est-ce pas ? »

James sort et prend une bouffée d'air libre. De migraine en migraine, le voilà à bord d'un bateau pirate, celui-là même qu'il a tant pourchassé. Récurer le pont... envie d'en rire, encore. Et surtout, une envie de rhum.  
 __  
« Des maux de tête, James ?  
\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde, Sparrow.  
\- Capitaine. Oh, c'est juste que je vous voyais, là, au comptoir, à vous tenir la tête, et je me disais...  
\- La ferme, Sparrow.  
\- Capitaine. Un remède de pirate, tenez, rien que pour vous : si vous avez encore mal, c'est que vous n'avez pas assez bu.  
\- Je ne suis pas un soulard, et encore moins un pirate.  
\- Tout est relatif, James, cela peut bien changer...  
\- Dans vos rêves, Sparrow.  
\- Capitaine. »

Oui, vraiment, il en rirait presque.

FIN.


End file.
